hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
PeeZee (rapper
Biography Born artist and professional content creator PeeZee has directed over 380 MTV broadcast quality music videos and commercials for numerous major labels, artists and corporations. His neat signature style in blending bright colors & a crisp image made him the most sought after director in Easter Canada in the late 2000's directing 40 music videos each year. A singer himself, in 2009 he moves to Los Angeles after releasing the albums Star Status with Universal Music Canada (2006) then The Mayor & The Mayor II double CD with Select (2007/2008). In 2011 he releases The G House Mixtape hosted by DJ Nik Bean in Los Amgeles; PeeZee's first US release. In 2012 PeeZee teams up with Glasses Malone & Slick Dogg on the song "City Of Angels" engineered by Frank Nitty of The Trackmasters. In California while under management with Gerardo Mejia (Interscope records) he directs music videos for multi platinum artist Tyga, Grammy Award nominee Ty Dolla$ign & West Coast rapper Glasses Malone for Cash Money/Universal as well as for Ecuadorian singer Daniel Betancourth; coach on La Voz Ecuador. International acts such as Bangladesh's singer/actor Tahsan as well as many other international acts such as Master D or Guinea's urban music group Degg J Force 3 flock in to work with him in Los Angeles. In 2016 he leads a 23 day lifestyle shooting expedition for Chinese billion dollar real estate developer Kubix on a trek across Southern California, Nevada, Arizona, Utah then back to California via Lake Tahoe, San Francisco and Los Angeles. PeeZee recently released 2 photography books; "Café" & "California Vibes" available at Barnes & Noble and Amazon after winning the Conquer LA photography meet up presented by Hex Brand. Shortly after he becomes a brand ambassador for 47brand.com. In 2019, Master D's video "Tumi Jaio Na" which PeeZee directed reaches 10 000 000 Youtube views in 5 months making it PeeZee's 2nd video with at least 10 000 000 youtube views. In the summer of 2019, he releases "10times, his 1st solo song in 4 years. Discography Albums * The Mayor * The Mayor II * Star Status * The G House Mixtape Singles * May 4, 2007: Town 2 Town ft Buzzy Bwoy & Snaxx * June 6, 2007: One Heart ft Black Page * Oct 9, 2007: 34D'z ft jDiggz * April 29, 2008: The Mayor ft Maria Elisabetta * July 4, 2008: * July 7, 2008: Used 2 Be ft Snaxx and Maria Elisabetta * March 6, 2009: The City (Remix) ft Snaxx * July 22, 2009: It's OK by Beautiful Musique * November 1, 2010: Changin' Lanes ft The Bilz & Kashif & Slick Dogg * Novemeber 2, 2011: E.A. Sport * January 4, 2012: 2 Of Montreal's Most Wanted ft Akshun Man * January 3, 2013: City Of Angels ft Glasses Malone * May 11, 2013: Home With Me Feat Kashif * June 30, 2014: D & A Lie ft Crush & Slick Dogg * August 26, 2014: Gimme Some Luv * May 7, 2015: Don't Wanna Be Loved ft Viramontes * December 8, 2017: Café ft Sophyrum Mang * June 13, 2019: 10times Music * Music Videos *PeeZee - City Of Angels feat Glasses Malone & Slick Dogg *PeeZee - Home With Me feat Kashif *PeeZee - D & A Lie feat Crush & Slick Dogg *PeeZee - Gimme Some Luv *PeeZee - Don't Wanna Be Loved feat Viramontes *PeeZee Presents Beautiful Musique - It's OK *PeeZee - Changin' Lanes feat The Bilz & Kashif *PeeZee - 2 Of Montreal's Most Hated feat Akshun *PeeZee - Used 2 Be feat Snaxx & Maria Elisabetta *PeeZee - E.A. Sport feat DA Videos * Links * SKP Filmz channel on YouTube * PeeZee Vevo Channel on Youtube * Directedbypeezee.com See Also * List of Record Producers * List of Rappers * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Canadian rappers * List of Canadian rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Montreal rappers * List of Greater Montreal rappers and rap groups coming soon Category:Canadian hip-hop Category:Canadian rappers and rap groups Category:Caucasian rappers Category:Canadian caucausian rappers Category:Canadian rappers Category:Canadian hip-hop record producers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Greater Montreal Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Montreal Category:Rappers in Montreal Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2000's rappers Category:2010's rappers Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:CEO Category:Hip-Hop record producers Category:PeeZee